War, Love and the casualties in between
by TombRaiderNinja
Summary: Garmadon's poisoned heart had no hope of ever loving again, a thought that pained him in every way. But when a sneaky emerald eyed Misako drops into his life a strange connection is formed. Could it be true love? Or will Garmadon's evil push away the only love he could ever hope to have? Misako and Garmadon's backstory. Rated T for safety, MisakoXGarmadon and small MisakoXWu
1. The last resource

**(Author's note: I don't own ninjago, though if I did it would have never been replaced by Chima, Also both this and the following chapter can be read in any order since they both end at the same point this is just Misako's point of view the next is Garmadon's point of view so yeah up to you, you awesome ninjago fan!)**

Chapter one- The last resource

The universe has certain rules, a strong line dividing wrong from right keeping opposites securely apart to keep chaos at bay. Rules, however, are meant to be broken and even those enforced by the universe itself are nothing more than guidelines to be either embraced or ignored. When an evil heart is loved instead of hated or anger is counterattacked by calm a rupture in the fabric of the universe is created, Nothing good can ever come from this.

But sometimes true love is worth all the pain in the world.

Misako knew pain better than any other girl her age, Orphaned at the age of 5 the young girl and her 11-year-old sister where thrown violently into cruel reality without so much as a survival guide. In the years that followed Misako knew how much of a burden she was to her sister, every time Misako went to sleep with a somewhat satisfied stomach she knew her sister had gone hungry. Every night there was a small tattered blanket protecting her from the unforgiving wind, Misako's guilt grew with the knowledge that her sister's shivering body would know no warmth that night.

This is why Misako knew she must go off in her own, she simply couldn't be the cause of her sister's suffering. Without thinking more than once Misako ran off into the mysterious world once her sister had left to acquire whatever scraps of food she could get a hold of. The young girl wandered for miles forced to keep awake for long periods of time, resting only once she found proper shelter.

Misako passed by many villages, though not many villagers took pity on her. The ones that did merely allowed her to stay in a guest room for no more than a night. Not even in these rare occasions was Misako able to fully rest, for strong, soul-shattering nightmares haunted all her dreams . She couldn't fully grasp them once she awoke, though they always left her with a strong feeling of mind-bending paranoia.

After two sleepless nights Misako finally stopped at the bottom of a tall mountain and readied herself for a much deserve rest. While eating the small apple she had managed to steal from a market the day before her mind wandered away from reality.

How long could she keep going? Keeping track of time wasn't exactly easy while wandering aimlessly through the world but the length of her hair suggested it to be about two or so years after she had left her sister. That would make her 13 years of age, even though her eyes showed a much older soul hidden within. Misako didn't think there was any way to keep going for much longer, there were a couple of infected cuts spread around her body and she didn't seem to be able to keep any food down for more than a day.

She wasn't going to let herself die but she didn't exactly have a plan either. While thinking she remembered an old monastery resting above a mountain which was not too far. It seemed empty but the only way to know for sure was to head back and investigate. If Misako was lucky enough there could be someone there and perhaps she'd be able to stay by asking for sanctuary. Her body might be sick but her travel had strengthened her muscles and after some rest she'd be able to run errands for whoever was in charge of the place.

No point on worrying about it today, Misako told herself and went to sleep ready to embrace her new mission the next day.

In the morning, after her stomach decided to return the apple, Misako started walking once again except this time she had a purpose . Upon reaching the mountain that held the monastery all her strength seemed to die away as she took in the incredibly impossible climb that stood before her making Misako seem small and insignificant.

After a self pep-talk Misako started the long climb. The steep ground prevented her from stopping, there were only two options by the time her lungs and muscles begged for rest, to fall or keep climbing. The adrenaline of the moment pushed her forward but even that drifted away after going past the point of no return.

Day turned to night before Misako was able to reach her goal but when she did newfound hope gave her strength. There seemed to be someone inside! A soft glow traveled through a small crack in the wall and when Misako's emerald green eye peeked through her jaw dropped in amazement.

A couple of feet away, in a dark brown section of the wall, hung 4 of the most amazing weapons her eyes had ever had the privilege to take in. They seemed to be made purely of gold, with delicate gorgeous carvings as decorations. Misako's heart pumped faster than it ever had, salvation to her previous life lay only a few steps away!

Thoughts of living in the monastery where washed away with the desire to steal the weapons. The strong pull of the golden riches demanded her mind to take the weapons at once. For, what good is a weapon if only used for collecting dust? If they were in Misako's possession she would make sure the best of warriors would own them and use them to bring unlimited power unto Ninjago.

Of course she would set a high price for them, and then with the money she would finally buy a place to settle down and find out what had become of her sister. Misako couldn't keep living like a wanderer; she just _had_ to steal them. It was her last resource.

Blinded by her greed for a better life, the girl climbed over the wall and sneaked closer towards the Golden Weapons. Her life would now be better. She would be rich. She would find her sister. She could be happy. She was so very close to them now. . .

"Back off stranger." A sweet, dangerous voice emerged from behind her, freezing her already tense muscles.

_So close. . ._

Misako turned meeting the glowing crimson eyes of a maroon haired boy. He looked at her sweet emerald green eyes. Neither of them knew it yet, but the moment their eyes connected the slow, irreversible countdown to chaos started ticking away.

The universe's laws would soon be broken.

**(So I couldn't help myself, The curiousity on how the whole Misako/Garmadon thing got started forced me to write this. This chapter was slow but now that they're together I'll kick it up a notch. So what do you think? Please review! )**


	2. The stranger

Chapter 2- The stranger

"C'mon Monty Father won't be happy with us if we don't finish our training" Wu exclaimed as he watched his brother lean against the training equipment making no effort to follow their father's wishes.

A sigh of annoyance escaped Wu's brother. He hated being called by his first name, much less the shortened version his stupid sibling had come up with. His last name in the other hand was one people could someday fear. _Garmadon_. Yes, he could already picture every living being shivering at the mention of his name.

"_Monty!_" His stupid brother persisted. "I know you don't care about what father thinks but what about learning spinjitzu?"

Garmadon's fingers twitched. He would need spinjitzu if he was ever going to take over the world. As much as Garmadon despised following orders he knew this was necessary.

"Alright I guess beating you around for a bit might be fun," Garmadon jumped to his feet ready to beat down his brother like he always did. Wu might be eager to learn all their father had to teach but he wasn't exactly a natural fighter. That never stopped him though. Even now, as he stood before Garmadon looking skinny and weak in comparison, there was a certain spark in his eyes. A stubborn spark that hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to defeat his brother this time.

Garmadon chuckled at his Wu's idiotic enthusiasm. Maybe Garmadon should play with him a little. It could be fun, allow Wu to beat him around , giving him a false sense of hope, then defeating him crushing his self esteem until there was nothing left.

They got ready to battle, raising their weapons, taunting each other. Wu attacked first, slamming his sword hard onto his brother's. Garmadon pretended to stagger back and a shocked smile lit Wu's features. Then Garmadon swung his sword against his little sibling's sword sending it flying against the wall. In one swift movement the older brother had his blade against Wu's neck.

Both of the boy's eyes widened. Wu's eyes showed fear, his body frozen in shock. Garmadon's eyes showed surprise and the crimson in his eyes grew brighter. The evil pulsing through his veins urged him to just kill his brother right then and there. Both boys stood frozen for a few seconds until Garmadon was able to regain control and throw his sword far away from him, where it could do no harm.

"Satisfied?"He pushed Wu hard against the ground the stormed off back into the monastery.

Garmadon fought back the desire to destroy something and threw himself onto his small bed. It was getting harder and harder to hold back the evil that flew through him, forcing him to do things he never really wanted to do. Sure , he could accept evil from time to time, Being a symbol of fear and power did sound very tempting, but when it came to hurting his own family. . . there was a small sense of humanity still left in him that held Garmadon back.

He didn't really care about his father anymore. All he tried to do was control Garmadon trying to hold him back, keep his true potential trapped deep inside. His father tried to be rational, tried to prove to his son that he understood what he was going through. But he didn't. His efforts to keep the evil caged made feel like a monster, and maybe he _was_ one.

But he didn't deserve to feel like that. It wasn't his fault this had happened.

So it had been easy to stop caring about his father, but his brother in the other hand seemed to be determined to stay in Garmadon's evil heart. Wu didn't try to understand him, or be extra nice to him, or try to keep away. No, Wu treated him like a normal person even though they both knew that the evil in Garmadon was growing stronger every day.

Still neither one of them understood him. Neither one knew what it was like to fight for your sanity every second of every painfully slow day. None of them knew what it was to live with a dark voice inside, encouraging you to do others harm.

The moments Garmadon feared the most was when he felt tired. Tired of fighting, Tired of keeping the evil at bay, Tired of everything. It was in those moments that he felt like giving up and just allowing the poison to take over. It would ultimately fill his body either way so why fight?

But somehow he got through those moments. Maybe he was strong or maybe it was the way his brother looked at him, as if knowing there was no way Garmadon would allow himself to be defeated. Or maybe he was just fighting for the small pleasure of being able to say _I'm still here_.

Wu slid open the door to Garmadon's room, not bothering to knock. "Father says dinner's ready you better get moving or I'll eat all your food"

Garmadon smiled, pushing the evil away from his mind to try and enjoy a short normal chat with his annoying little brother. He pushed Wu out of the way "You eat my food I'll make you throw it back up"

"Then you'll eat it?"

"You're disgusting"

Dinner went on without any casualties, just the fact that their father kept staring at Garmadon as if he was some kind of nuclear bomb that might go off any second, and soon everyone was off to bed.

Just as he was heading towards the bathroom, Garmadon heard a small noise in the room behind him. The room where the golden weapons lay.

The room where the golden weapons. . .

The Golden Weapons. . .

Garmadon spun around and entered the room. A small, far too skinny girl was standing close to the weapons. Too close.

"Back off stranger," Garmadon exclaimed causing the girl to jump a little.

When she turned he found himself staring at a pair of sweet emerald green eyes. She looked at his glowing crimson eyes, showing no fear. Neither of them knew it yet, but the moment their eyes connected the slow, irreversible countdown to chaos started ticking away.

The universe's laws would soon be broken.

**(So I was going to start off where I left on the last chapter but I think it was a bit more interesting to see the world through Garmadon's eyes for a while. Hope it's as fun to read as it was to write. Please review!)**


	3. Sibling's talk

Chapter 3- Sibling's talk

Misako weighed her options. She could stay still and try to bargain with the boy or to just grab the closest weapon and make a run for it. Something told her this guy wouldn't listen to her, so she grabbed the golden sword which was very warm. Her whole body seemed to be engulfed with invisible flames. The shocked of the sudden heat kept Misako from running and Garmadon managed to tackle her to the ground.

Garmadon kicked the sword of the girl's grip. He heard footsteps down the hall and within seconds his father had arrived in the room followed by Wu.

"What is going on?" Their father asked, keeping his distance.

Garmadon would have rather ignored the question, but maybe the old man would punish the thief. He stood up, pulling up the girl by her wrists in a rude manner. "She tried to steal the Golden weapons."

Misako kept quiet. Her mind was still stuck in what the weapon had done to her body. Those were definitely not normal weapons, which meant these people weren't normal either. The old man seemed a little crazy, with all those bags under his reddened eyes, and the boy that held her wrist just seemed plain w_rong_. The blonde kid would have looked almost normal if it wasn't for the way his eyes appeared to be locked on her. _Oh Misako, What did you get yourself into!?_

The old man stepped forward, studying her. He nodded once then chuckled to himself, proving that he was, in fact, completely nuts. "Yes, yes I have seen her in my visions. . . . She must stay with us. . . Do you have a family dear?"

Misako shook her head, still unable to speak. She needed a place to stay and rest, who knows maybe she would be able to get a decent bath, but everyone in the room was just plain freaky. Still she knew this was better than walking aimlessly for miles, and heck beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Then it is decided! You will stay with us! " The old man started walking out then whirled back around to face them. "Ah yes Montgomery you must show her to her room. . . Wait no perhaps Wu should be the one to-"

"_I'll _do it" Garmadon muttered with anger as he pushed his father aside pulling the girl along with him. Did the stupid man think he couldn't do a simple task? It's not like he was going to hurt her. It's not like he was a monster. He was _not _a monster.

Misako finally found her voice. "Montgomery huh?"

For some reason hearing the girl say his full name didn't bother him at all. In fact it almost made his lips curve up into a smile. He softened his grip on the girl's wrist. "Yeah."

"You're not going to ask for my name?"

"You'll say it sooner or later so why bother?"

Misako didn't respond. The cockiness it the boy's voice irritated her to the core even though she told herself there was no reason why she should care about him at all. She had know him for what, 5 minutes or so? If he wanted to be all stuck up it was his problem, not hers.

The boy stopped and slid open the door of a small room. To Garmadon it was the smallest room in the monastery, dirty and non important. To Misako, however, the room was heaven. She stepped in, the cold wood tickling her feet. Her eyes widened at the sight of a bed.

_A real bed._

This was far too good to be true.

"So yeah," Garmadon said. "If you need anything then suck it up, I wouldn't get up for anyone but myself."

Misako ignored the boy, Montgomery she reminded herself, she was still far too amazed by the fact that she was going to sleep in a real bed tonight.

Garmadon walked back to his much bigger room. Well his and his brothers that is. He laid down and stared at the ceiling, unable to find sleep in his mind.

Apparently, his brother was having the same problem. "Monty? You awake?"

"Don't call me that."

Wu sighed with relief. "You _are_ awake."

"Nah, really?"

"So what do you think of the girl?"

"Nothing," Garmadon replied, even though it was a lie. "She's just a girl, Nothing special there's loads of them in the world."

"Well," Wu took a deep breath. "I think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"I think she's the _only _girl you've ever seen."

"That's not true, there was mother too."

Garmadon had to bite his lip to stop his thoughts from reaching for the memories of their mother. "Mother didn't count."

"Either way I think the girl's beautiful."

"Well I think she smells bad."

"Her eyes are gorgeous"

Garmadon stayed quiet, he thought her eyes were gorgeous as well, but he wasn't about to admit anything to his retarded brother.

"Do you think she could like me?"

"Wu, you're far too weird for anyone to ever like you."

Wu cuddled in his blankets , yawning. "Well. . . I think she could like me."

Garmadon knew his brother had fallen asleep so he tried to do the same. After a long period of tossing and turning he finally accomplished it. His dreams were full of the new girl, her face, her voice and most of all her eyes. It was one of the best dreams he'd had in a long time.

Two rooms away, Misako slept in a real bed her skin finally warm after all the years of freezing nights she had to go through. Her dreams were only of the marooned haired boy, his pale skin, his glowing eyes and most of all his soothing voice. It was one of the best dreams she'd had in forever.


	4. Getting to know you

Chapter 4-Getting to know you

The sunlight's gentle rays awakened Misako. She trapped her light brown hair in a tight braid then looked around. It took her brain a couple of seconds to figure out where she was.

_Right, the monastery with the crazy people_ Misako finally remembered.

There was a soft knock on her door followed by a sweet and shy voice. "Breakfast is ready. . . If you want to eat I mean you don't have to but if you do the food is there and it's ready, my brother did it so it should be good I mean if I if I did it it would probably taste loads better but. . . Yeah. . ."

Misako didn't hear any of the voice's babbling. Her mind focused only on three key words.

_Breakfast. Eat. Food. Breakfast. ._

She slid open her door and stood face to face with the blonde haired boy. He was a couple of inches shorter than her, with forgettable light blue eyes. The boy was looking up at Misako like she was some kind of goddess, which would have freaked her out in multiple levels if she hadn't been so focused on the food.

"Right breakfast where?" Misako demanded her mouth watering.

"Me follow," Wu mumbled. "I mean follow me"

They walked through a maze of identical hallways, all the while the smell of food torturing her stomach. Misako hoped that the food would stay within her stomach this time; she would need all the energy she could master in case these people turned out to be part of a psychopathic cult or something.

Garmadon and his father looked up from their plates when his brother and the girl walked in. Wu sat beside her, just as Garmadon had guessed. He looked back down at his food which was way more interesting that seeing his brother make puppy eyes at the brown haired chick.

"So tell us dear, what is your name?"The sweetness in his father's voice made Garmadon sick, sure treat a random kid from the filthy street like a daughter while treating one of your own like an unpredictable beast.

"Mi-shako" answered Misako with a mouth full of food. She knew there was , without a doubt, some rule about eating with your mouth open but she had never been a big fan of manners and , having her first decent meal in what seemed like forever, she couldn't care less about what was right or wrong.

"That's a pretty name," Wu said in a shaky voice without looking up. Garmadon rolled his eyes.

"Well Misako, I would like, in return for staying in our monastery, for you to train with my sons." Wu's father commanded.

She swallowed a bit of bacon before answering. "Train? For what?"

"For the challenges your future will bring of course," He replied, as if that explained everything.

Misako frowned. This was a little weird.

"I'll show you the training equipment and you can see me and my brother train," Wu jumped up ready to show off his skills.

Garmadon shrugged" I _do_ have nothing better to do. . ."

Misako looked longingly at the rest of the food that lay in the table, tempting her to stay. She knew eating too much at one time would only make her stomach sick thus she stood forcing her stubborn eyes to look away. "Alright."

They stepped outside, into a big empty courtyard. Wu walked towards the weapons closet and, remembering yesterday's incident, reached for the safer non-lethal wooden swords. He threw one at his brother, who caught it with ease.

Wu stood in a special fighting stance that allowed him to show off the few muscles he'd accumulated during the years. His brother, who didn't need a special stance to show his powerful muscles, was standing in a relaxed position making him seem extremely cocky. Misako prayed she would get to see the Montgomery boy loose, there was nothing more she would like to do than to wipe that annoyingly confident look off his annoyingly attractive face.

"Ready to be beaten brother?" Wu chuckled throwing his sword up in the air then placing it back on his hand with a dramatic catch.

Garmadon didn't answer, he simply allowed an evil smile to creep up on his face. He knew his brother was only trying to impress the Misako girl, but he also knew his brother would never beat him. Wu would only get humiliated and what a lovely sight that would make. Of course, he could always decide to be kind-hearted and allow his little brother to win, just this once.

_Yeah right!_

Wu swung his sword first, aiming at Garmadon's wrist so he would drop the sword. Garmadon easily dodged it and aimed his sword at his brother's chest. Wu blocked the attack but it caused him to stagger back a little. He didn't recover quick enough, so Garmadon slammed the side of his sword at Wu's own sword which dropped to the ground due to the impact. The battle was over, lasting less than a minute and the victor, to Misako's disappointment, was Montgomery Garmadon.

Wu picked up his sword, spirits still high." I was just warming up. . . Now for the real deal!"

They fought again, and again. Each time with Garmadon as the winner. Wu got tackled to the ground, slammed against the training equipment, hit by his own sword and then given a black eye by Garmadon's sword. After the fifteenth battle Wu fell on his knees then allowed himself to fall onto the ground dramatically.

"OK. . . How about we call it a tie?" Wu babbled, his voice barely audible since his face was laying against the ground.

"A _tie_?" Garmadon shook his head. "_Sure _Wu a _tie._"

"I want limeade now." Wu slowly sat up, brushing the dirt off his face and hair.

Misako's eyes widened." Yes that would be lovely."

"I'm not getting anything for anybody." Garmadon pulled his brother up to a standing position. "So if you want to keep it a 'Tie' then get limeade for the three of us."

"Fine fine. . . . You're probably too dumb to make it anyway."Wu muttered then dodged his brother's fist. "I'm joking!"

Misako looked at Montgomery as the other guy left. "So am I supposed to learn all those fancy moves you guys did?"

He shrugged. "It's not _that _hard."

"I could probably beat you once I learn, I _did _climb all the way up this mountain."

"Oh I would _love _to see you try."

Wu returned and, after handing each one of them their drink, they sat down leaning against the wall enjoying the cool shade it formed.

"So what's it like," Wu sipped his drink. "You know outside the monastery?"

Misako almost choked on her drink."You mean you've never been outside?"

"No," Both guys said in unison.

"Why not?"

Garmadon scowled. "Because _father _thinks I'm _dangerous_"

"That's not true." Wu set his drink down. "I mean yeah he does think that but he keeps us inside to make sure we're safe. I mean first Mom's accident then something bad happens to you too."

"Wait a second." Misako looked from Wu to Garmadon. "Why is he dangerous?"

The pair of glowing red eyes looked away from her. "Because. . . It's a long story. . ."

"I can tell her!" Wu's eyes hungered for Misako's attention. When his brother shrugged he looked directly into the girl's eyes enjoying being in her spotlight. "Ok here goes."

"We were really little, 8 or 9 at most. Our father had us training hard already, we would battle each other for hours to keep our strength up. One day as we were training I lost grip of my sword and it went flew out of the monastery. Father was focused with the golden weapons at the moment so he hadn't noticed but Garmadon pointed out that if he found out we would both be in serious trouble so he encouraged me to go retrieve it. I couldn't do it though, I was. . . Well I was scared. Garmadon didn't want to be in trouble so he headed out himself and. . ."

Garmadon pulled up his sleeve revealing two red dots. "Then this stupid snake bit me, but nooo it couldn't have been a normal snake with normal posion and a normal cure. It was the first serpentine, The great devourer and its venom didn't kill, it coated my blood and heart with evil turning me into a ticking time bomb."

Misako swallowed, this was only her first day with these people and she was getting in too deep. She had never liked getting close to anyone, but then again it seemed she would be staying here for a while. "You don't seem evil."

Garmadon stood, his eyes glowing brighter than ever. "Well I _am_"

He then went back into the house, leaving his half full glass of limeade in the ground beside his brother. Misako looked at Wu, catching him with a sad expression in his eyes. "Well… There's got to be a cure right?"

"I doubt it."Wu finished his drink. "Or Dad would have found it a long time ago. . . Either way its better if you don't talk about it ."

"I figured." Misako stood. She would try to put this strange story behind her and not poke around in the families wounds but something wouldn't allow her mind to let it go. She was able to push it to the back of her mind though, thanks to her stomach which was growling like a tiger once again." So whats for Dinner?"

**(Finally finished! This took longer than I thought it would... I kept erasing stuff because its hard not to rush the whole GarmadonXMisako . . . gotta take it slow though because i think it would be sweeter if they slowly bond over time! Wu's hopeless though. . . Totally fell for Misako the second she appeered either way hope you enjoyed!)**


	5. The letter

**(Kind of short Chapter, Sorry about that but I just had a Writing test for English and those persuasive essays made me hate writing so much. . . . So for the sake of my sanity I had to write something I could enjoy even though I didn't exactly plan it out. Either way hope you enjoy!)**

Chapter 5- The letter

Later that day, after a heavenly dinner, Misako got her first proper bath since her parents had died. The warm water was really relaxing which made staying awake a formidable challenge. After putting on her new clothes, A simple white shirt with some simple white pants, Misako headed out, trying hard to avoid the full body mirror.

Curiosity got the better of her like always. After all, she hadn't seen her own reflection in over 5 years.

Her body was too skinny, but she would soon fix that. Her hair was desperately in need of a haircut, it was thick and wild looking nothing at all like the hair of the girls in the villages she'd traveled through. Misako hated her high cheekbones and her small, almost invisible lips.

She moved away from the mirror. She shouldn't care what she looked like.

The next month passed by, pulling Misako closer and closer to the Garmadon brothers. She grew used to living in the monastery, turning her past into nothing more than a bad nightmare that went on for too long. Misako quickly learned how Wu had the amazing ability to make a joke out of everything, earning a smack or two from his brother. She also learned Montgomery mostly kept to himself, staying quiet unless it was to show off or yell at Wu for calling him 'Monty'.

Every day the three of them would train in the courtyard. Misako turned out to be a fast learner, and was capable of beating Wu within a couple of weeks.

"I just didn't want to hurt you, you know." Wu smiled at Misako after her first victory, "I'm a gentleman"

"That doesn't change the fact that I beat you,"

What Misako enjoyed most however was the big library inside the monastery. Her sister had made sure she was capable of reading and Misako didn't love anything more than spending entire afternoons reading from the ancient scrolls learning about the great deeds of Ninjago's heroes and filling her mind with the great legends of the past. Secretly, Misako hoped to find some information about the great devourer. But she was either not looking hard enough, or there was just no information in the snake that had ruined Montgomery's life.

One day when Misako walked in she was surprised to see a pair of red eyes staring intently into an old looking piece of parchment. This really surprised her, Montgomery never stepped into the library he was always pointing out how idiotic it was for Misako to spend most of her time in here.

She sat straight across from him, looking at the paper he was holding. "What's that?"

He jumped, Misako had pulled him back from a daydream. "Just an old letter. . . From my mom, I can't read it though."

He set the letter down and Misako looked at it eyes widening. "Is that Latin?"

"I guess I don't know"

"So. . ." Misako was cautious, she imagined this was a touchy subject but she couldn't help it her curiosity was too strong like always. "What happened to your mom?"

Garmadon flinched, the hand that wasn't holding the letter turning into a fist. "First she got sick. . ."

"Sick? How?"

"She was a healer," Garmadon cleared his throath. "The best one Ninjago had ever seen, and not only that, but she never charged for her services or anything she was always traveling to the poorest villages curing sick kids and stuff."

"I'm sure she could have even found something for me, She could cure everything. Well. . . almost everything. . . There was one disease that she caught while traveling to a village in the jungle that she couldn't understand, couldn't cure. I remember how she got weaker and weaker, and simply stopped getting out of bed. "

"Then she died. . .?" Misako whispered.

"Not exactly" Garmadon looked back at the letter. "She just _left. _She was there one night then the next morning she wasn't. I found the letter behind her pillow and kept it a secret, So don't tell anyone. It's like she left it for me. . . Me only. . . But I can't read it."

"Well you know," Misako pointed at the shelves behind her. "One of those is a Latin dictionary, I've read through it but it's very confusing. . . But I'd love to help you translate it if you'd like."

Garmadon looked up at the girl, his eyes softening a little. "You'd do that?. . . Why?"

Misako shrugged" Well that's what friends do, I suppose"

For the first time since the great devourer bit him, Garmadon's lips curved up into a real smile. "You know, Misako, You aren't so bad,"


	6. The legend

Chapter 6-The legend

It took Misako and Garmadon a couple of days to figure out you couldn't simply translate Latin word for word. After a couple of days Garmadon grew frustrated and left Misako to work on the letter alone, which would have gone really well if she hadn't been distracted by another little project she had vowed to keep secret in case it turned out to be nothing of importance.

A few weeks ago, while searching the library for new scrolls to read, she had found a loose floorboard. Curiosity taking over, she pulled it off to reveal a small bag that held seven old and worn out scrolls which were written in the first of Ninjago's languages. Some of the words had started to lose the battle against time, slowly turning almost invisible against the ancient parchment.

With the help of multiple dictionaries and history books Misako started translating everything, growing more and more fluent in the forgotten language. When Misako had finally finished the translation of what seemed to be the first scroll, her heart skipped multiple beats.

She'd stumbled upon something important.

Wu and Garmadon had been training when Misako ran out into the yard waving an old piece of paper wildly. "You guys have to hear this.."

Garmadon let go of his brother, whom he had been wrestling into the mud, and approached the girl. "What's that? And old piece of toilet paper?"

"Thank _god _you found some we were running out." Wu jumped in between his brother and the girl who would forever be out of his reach.

Misako rolled her eyes in frustration. "It is _Not _toilet paper, it's important."

Hearing the seriousness in her tone both guys stayed quiet.

Misako lifted the paper to the level of her eyes. "Now listen. . . _Ninjago history: The first legend_"

"_Long ago human souls were very fragile. They stood on the edge, risking a long fall into raw evil. Even the smallest push would turn a normal man into an image of the devil itself. This was due to the fact that human hatred, which was very abundant, had nowhere to go, so it rested within the human's hearts growing larger and more poisonous mutating the purest of souls into something dark and unrecognizable._

_The universe was unbalanced. There were more souls standing within the island of darkness than it its opposite._

_Observing this troubling scene, the God of Light called upon the other god's and goddesses' to create a solution before the new human civilization fell like all the others before it. The 3 gods and the 3 goddesses met in the magnificent temple of light, all wearing their best robes determined to impress his or her comrades_

'_To force the dark back,' The God of Light stated. 'We will need a very powerful creature, with a soul bright enough to keep away the shadows.'_

_The god of ice and the goddess of lighting murmured in agreement. The goddess of darkness didn't look convinced, however, so the goddess of earth and the god of fire kept silent._

'_I know the darkness and evil better than anyone in this room.' The dark goddess pointed out, her voice soft and hypnotic. 'You may be able to drive it away but it will have to end up going _somewhere. _It will grow stronger and stronger until no creature, perhaps not any of us, will be able to control it'_

_The god of fire nodded, The powerful goddess spoke the truth._

'_What would you suggest then?'The strong voice of the earth goddess questioned. The God of Light leaned forward, listening intently._

_The goddess of darkness' eyes glowed bright red as the gears of her great mind started turning. 'I propose creating another creature but instead of good, its blood will run thick with evil. It will travel the land soaking up and devouring all evil, thus keeping it concentrated in a physical form which we could easily dispose of if the need arises."_

_The God of Light thought. A creature like that could be a danger for humanity but his opposite was right, he couldn't simply chase away the evil for all eternity._

'_Agreed,' The God of Light finally nodded. "We will create two creatures to the keep the balance. Black and white. Yin and Yang. The great devourer and the great creator.'_

_The God of Light's hands glowed brighter than its usual soft light. Small lines emerged from his fingertips which formed the shape of a small snake. 'With my power I grant you your soul and blood, which will spread strength within humans, to repel all evil'_

_The goddess of lighting shot a whip of electricity at the snake figure, coating it with light blue skin. 'With my powers I grant you your skin which will cure any sickness with the slightest touch, to repel all evil'_

_At last, the god of ice formed two long and beautiful fangs in the snake's mouth. ' With my powers I grant you your fangs, which will spread great wisdom to all creatures, to repel all evil'_

_Its body complete, the great creator slithered out of the temple and into the wild, ready to spread goodness throughout the world._

_The goddess of darkness sat up straight, and formed the figure of a snake with a thick smoke that traveled from her hands. 'With my powers I grant you your soul and blood, which will be filled with poison, to attract all evil.'_

_The goddess of earth created a green, rocky shield around the figure. ' With my powers I grant you your skin, which will spread greed with the slightest of touch, to attract all evil.'_

_To finish up the evil creature, the god of fire shot two strong fiery fangs at the snake's mouth. 'With my power, I grant you these powerful fangs, which will carry anger and hate anywhere you go, to attract all evil.'_

_Its body complete, the great devourer slithered out of the temple and into the wild, Ready to feed on evil throughout the world._

_From this day forth, humanity lay in balance. But the two snakes held a secret, when their scales, fangs, and blood were combined a great amount of power would be created. Some humans thought it would give them great strength or grant them immortality, so many set upon deadly quests to collect all 6 ingredients._

_The challenges were far too deadly, and many died in the process but those few who managed to make the combination discovered what powers the combination truly possessed._

_When the elements were brought together, it could turn the purest of souls evil in an instant, or, it could cure an evil soul and fill it with true goodness."_

Misako looked up. Wu's eyes were as wide as an owls and he had nothing funny to say.

Garmadon locked eyes with his brother, then Misako. His pale hands trembled with excitement. " Cure?"


	7. The village (Part one)

Chapter 7-The village part one

After the first legend was translated, Misako was always found at the library when she wasn't training with the boys. Garmadon was almost always with her trying to force her into working faster though deep inside he was simply finding excuses to spend time with her, but he'd never admit anything like that in his conscious mind. Misako was forced to stop her work for a day, however, when a hyperactive Wu bounced into the library, glowing with Joy.

"Misako! Garmadon!" He babbled loudly receiving an annoyed look from his brother. "Guess what father just said!"

"That you're an annoying little brat? I think we already knew that." Garmadon shot back in a cool voice.

"Uh no not that," Wu replied obviously too happy to pay attention to Garmadon's comments. "He said, he said that we could go down to the village!"

Misako looked up and Garmadon, who had been leaning back on his chair in a relaxed manner, lost his balance and fell back onto the floor.

"He what?" Garmadon pulled himself up. "The village?"

"Yes yes god Monty you're slow! Now come on we better get out before Father changes his mind."

Neither of them needed telling twice. In less than a few minutes all three teenagers were heading down the mountain steps. Misako wondered how in the world she had missed the stairs the first time she had headed up the mountain. After no reasonable explanation popped into her mind, though she did come up with some crazy scenarios, she pushed the mystery away and focused on Wu instead which was far more entertaining.

He was, apart from clearly trying to show off, flipping up and down the steps catching up with Garmadon and Misako at irregular intervals. When he did decide to walk down the steps like a normal person, Wu would flash smiles at Misako causing her to either roll her eyes or giggle depending on how good he managed to look. Every time Wu did that Garmadon heart would beat a little faster, and he would feel an inexplicable surge of anger and grow more and more tempted to push his brother down the stairs.

When they finally reached the bottom the both of the boy's eyes widened with delight. While Wu , who didn't have one shy bone, was glad and eager to interact with others Garmadon gladly kept his distance.

"We should leave him." Garmadon suggested, watching his brother chat with some kids who were looking up at him in awe. "He's getting enough attention."

Misako looked at Wu, who was know showing off some of his moves causing wild clapping from the young children. "I agree"

The evil side of Garmadon was eager to ditch his brother because the panic when he figured out he'd been abandoned would be exquisite. Also, He might be able to make Wu jealous seeing how Garmadon would get Misako all to himself. This was the part that excited the part of Garmadon's soul that hadn't yet been infected. Over the months that he'd been with the girl he'd noticed how easy it was to be himself around her. She didn't annoy him with her presence like Wu did, or anger him past his limits like his father. Besides she made him feel special by the way she listened to him. When he talk, her eyes didn't wander off, like Wu's tended to do when Garmadon talked too much, but they stayed locked on his. She nodded and commented at all the right times and Garmadon knew that when he talked she really _did _care about what he had to say.

Misako didn't quite feel as excited as Garmadon about their little ditching-Wu-and-being-alone idea but it would be a big lie to say that she didn't feel a small hint of butterflies in her stomach. To be honest, Garmadon was a somewhat forbidden subject in Misako's mind. Every time she thought of him her mind would go on a complete breakdown trying to figure out what she thought of him exactly. So she pushed away the confusing shoot-me-now feelings and held onto the basics.

They walked together in awkward silence, neither one brave enough to break it. Oh, they had been alone in the library thousands of times before but this time it was somehow different. The atmosphere had changed.

Misako cleared her throat. "Look, a candy store."

Garmadon looked up grateful at finally having something to talk about. "Never really tried it before, you know being shut up in the monastery and all."

"You. Must. Try. Some." Misako pushed Garmadon inside the dimly lit store.

Garmadon looked around. His eyes widened and he fought to keep his mouth close. The multiple smells traveled up his nose making his stomach grumble. He'd never tried anything in here but his mouth was watering either way. He wanted every single thing in this store. But then he remembered.

"Misako, we didn't bring any money." He sighed sadly.

"Money?" Misako frowned for a second. " Oooh right,Haha Money. Well oh too bad let's leave then."

Once outside Misako pulled a bag of lollipops, gummy worms and jawbreakers out of her pockets. Garmadon stared for a couple of seconds trying to figured out what he had just witnessed.

"You… Stole that?"

Misako shrugged. "Want some or not?"

Garmadon slowly reached for a lollipop then smiled at Misako. "You've got to teach me your tricks one of this days."

And as he enjoyed the taste of the candy, perhaps enjoyed it a bit too much for a bit of drool escaped his lips, he discovered that his heart was growing closer and closer towards Misako and , he could have sworn that the evil on his blood had retreated.

**(So I was going to do one big chapter but I haven't written in ages (I was focused on my other story for a while) so I wanted to upload this so you know I haven't given up on this story or anything, anyway hope you enjoyed even though it was a bit short)**


	8. The village (Part two)

**(I can't wait for summer so I can finally just write whenever I want not whenever I can!)**

Chapter 8-The village Part 2

Not too long after the candy was resting comfortably in Misako's and Garmadon's stomach Wu finally caught up with them.

"Well you two are very nice abandoning me like that." He growled throwing himself on the ground beside Misako. "Probably my brother's idea so I forgive you Misako, you can still be my fair maiden and I'll be your knight in shining armor."

"Ah haha no thank you." She rolled her eyes waving away Wu's attempt at flirting. She was rather used to it now. "But it _was_ your brother's idea."

"And it was a very good idea too…." Muttered Garmadon.

"Oh I know you love me Monty," Wu smiled expertly dodging his brother's fist. "Anyway how about we go check out the lake before we have to go back?"

"There's a lake nearby?" If there was anything Misako loved more than a real bed, it was water.

"Yup!" Wu jumped up. "According to the villagers it's just a little north of the village."

"In case you've forgetten," Garmadon stood, a head taller than his little sibling. "You can't swim,"

"Neither can you," Wu shot back.

"Well I'd love to go." Misako said fixing her hair into a braid.

"Yeah me too," Both Garmadon and Wu replied in unison.

They walked down the road towards the edge of the small village, their footsteps loud against the pavement. Warm air cloaked their bodies and the sun gently warmed their skin. The weather seemed innocent and perfect making it very easy to ignore the thick black clouds waiting patiently in the distance.

Misako smelled the lake before she saw it. The smell hit her full force, it felt pure almost empty and it left her with a funny taste in her small mouth. The smell also triggered the memory of when her sister first taught her swimming, causing Misako's heart to beat painfully with a thick heartache. Before she could stop it, the memory had overwhelmed her mind.

"_I can't do it Casey." Whimpered a small girl with two short braids. "The water doesn't let me breathe!"_

"_You're supposed to hold your breath silly,"_

"_But I can't hold it for too long and I don't know how to fly in the water like you do."_

"_Misako stop being such a baby just get in and kick your feet like I do."_

_Misako walked deeper and deeper into the calm blue lake. The water gently stroked her skin, forming goose bumps all through her body. Puffing up her cheeks with emergency air she pushed herself off the ground and began kicking at the water. A soft giggle escaped her lips when she didn't sink._

"_Look! I'm doing it!" She giggled once more. The sensation of swimming was simply indescribable .She was defying gravity and holding herself up without help from the ground. She was free._

"Misako?" Garmadon's voice brought her back to reality. "You alright?"

She shook away the memory. "I'm fine, sorry bout that."

They reached the lake after a few more minutes of walking .Wu stood at the edge of the water, splashing it every which way. Garmadon stood back, staring at the water as if it was some kind of monster that would try to attack him the second he let his guard down. Misako, who didn't think twice, jumped straight into the lake water soaking her clothes in seconds.

"Nice jump, I give it a twenty!" Wu smiled at Misako and she smiled back before pushing herself underwater.

"You should really stop flirting with her." Garmadon smacked Wu on the back of his head once Misako had gone under. "You're being annoying."

"I'll stop if she asks me to."

"You'll stop 'cause I'm telling you to."

Wu stood and looked up at his brother." Hey, you didn't like her at all when she first turned up. _I _called her first. She will be _mine." _He looked back to check if Misako was still out of earshot then turned back to Garmadon. "And it isn't my fault _you _don't have the guts to flirt"

"Fine don't stop." Garmadon leaned towards his brother menacingly. " We'll see who's the better man."

"With an attitude like yours she's as good as mine." Wu smiled, but his face lacked the confidence he needed to sound belivable.

"We'll see. . ."

Misako trotted out of the water, shivering violently. "W-We''ll see wh-what?"

Both guys opened their mouths to answer, then both guys closed it when no reasonable excused reached their minds. Luckily for them, loud thunder echoed through the sky erasing Misako's question from their minds.

All three looked up at the sky, which was now covered in big, gray clouds. There was a flash of bright lighting, then the sky began to pour. They started running back to the monastery but by the time there was a strong ceiling above their heads, they were all shivering and freezing. Garmadon insisted that Misako showered first, and Wu was quick in bringing her dry warm clothes to change into.

Once she had one, the two brothers sat at the foot of their beds trying to keep eye contact while shaking with cold.

"I've made her laugh before." Said Wu hugging his chest to hold onto as much warmth as he could. "She definitely likes me better."

"Oh and who did she abandon today?" Garmadon smiled showing his white slightly sharp teeth. " I think she definitely likes _me _better."


	9. You owe me

Chapter 9-You owe me

It wasn't until another week passed that Misako was able to translate the rest of the legends. She read it over and over, frowning at the parts that didn't make sense. According to the story half of what they needed lay in a place called 'The island of darkness' problem was, no matter how hard she looked through all the maps within the monastery's library, there was no such place.

She didn't want to go up to Montgomery, or Garmadon as he demanded to be called now, with the legend in one hand and the heavy fact that most of what they needed lay in an invisble place in the other. But maybe he knew something she didn't. After all he had grown up with a crazy-eyed father that would blurt out prophecies every once in a while.

Misako found Garmadon in the courtyard, beating down on his little brother as usual. Wu stopped trying to protect himself once he spotted Misako and smiled at her insted. Garmadon took advantage of this and flipped his brother over then tackled him against the ground.

"I think I win again," Garmadon smiled at his brother.

"Would you _stop _making me look bad in front of her?" Wu whispered angrily at his brother's ear.

"No way, it's too much fun."

"What's too much fun?" Misako asked after helping Wu stand.

"Nothing. . . " The younger sibling responded while shooting a warning look at his older brother.

"Ok then. . ." Misako let go of Wu and turned to face Garmadon. When their eyes locked she felt a small shiver run down her spine, causing goosebumps to lift accross her skin. "I finished translating, but there's a problem it mentions a place called-"

"Read it!" Garmadon snapped, cutting off Misako's voice.

"Ok ok!" Misako snapped back, opening the scroll in which she'd written her notes. " . . . _Ninago history: Destiny's battle_."

_The great creator traveled far and wide. Where ever his scales touched the ground life was born. Sickness evaporated from the land and love conquered over the hate in people's hearts. The great devourer traveled as much as his opposite. Where ever his scales touched death and darkness soon followed. Sickness thickened in the air and anger and despair rattled through people's hearts._

_One day the snakes met._

_Their nature being what it was, they attacked each other on sight. Their battle was bound to be endless, because each one matched the other's power perfectly. Within the first few years of the battle The great devourer managed to place one successful attack on its opponent, though the great creator managed to do the same._

_With their sharp fangs the snakes shredded a piece of their enemies skin. _

_When the great devourer's scales hit the ground, they burrowed into the earth drying out all life and creating a deadly desert. In the very center of the desert a piece of the great devourer's scales lay untouched awaiting the day in which someone would call on its power._

_When the _ _great creator's scales hit the ground, they burrowed into the earth pulsating with life and creating a beatiful forest. In the very center of the forest a piece of the great creator's scales lay untouched awaiting the day in which someone would call on its power._

_More years of battle passed. The snakes grew stronger and larger and their battle turned deadly for humans. A swipe of their tail would cause massive earthquakes while their roars fought against the wind and formed strong tornados._

_With their sharp spikes the snakes cut open their enemies body._

_When the great creator's blood hit the ground, dry earth split open to create a golden lake in which unlimited power lay. There it awaited on top of a mountain, knowing one day many people would call on its power._

_When the great devourer's blood hit the ground, the earth became lifeless and it moved apart to create a dark lake in which unlimited evil lay. There it awaited deep underground, knowing one day many people would call on its power._

_The gods knew that if they didn't stop the battle the world would be lost. With his powerful hand, the god of fire striked down at the serpents burning them to the ground. Their thick skeleton was buried in the ground, awaiting the moment when someone might call upon their power._

_The god of light knew that without the snakes, the balance of good and evil would break once more so he ordered the others to once again share their gifts and give the snakes life. This time, however, the god of light split open the earth separating the continent into two independent islands. In one, the forest lay along with the golden lake and the great creator's skeleton. In the other, the island of darkness, lay the desert along with the dark lake and the great devourer's skeleton._

_And so the six powerful gifts lay upon the earth, paitenly awaiting their turn in the universe's plans._

"So. . . A forest, a desert, a lake in a mountain a lake underground and then we dig for the skeletons. "Garmadon nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Half of it is in the island of darkness and that's a place I've never heard of." Misako pointed out.

"I have." Garmadon flipped his smooth maroon hair off his handsome face. " The old man told us about it long ago, it in the north of Ninjago's ocean no one's been able to find it yet but everyone is a bunch of idiots. We could probably find it though, once once we got a ship."

Misako sighed, she couldn't fight against Montgomery's enthusiasm. " Alright. . . I think I might have found the forest the legend means, it's called Perilin and a bunch of knights went on quests to find the scales there. . . quite fascinating really. . . most of them did it for glory but there was one knight that went in to win a girl's heart. . "

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever lets just go we can take as much food as we can and leave." Garmadon was literally bouncing on his feet.

"No," Wu finally muttered. "We can't, if the cure was real father would have found it, it's probably just stories besides it's too dangerous, we'd never make it and father will never let us go."

"Do you think I care what that old idiot thinks?" Garmadon snapped. " I'm doing this, I'm tired of feeling the evil inside of me. . . you don't know what is like . . . Besides this is all your fault, it all happened because of you so you're coming wether you like it or not. . . You owe me Wu."

Wu stepped back, his brother's words hitting him full force. It was true. The only reason Montgomery was evil was because of him. He would always owe his brother.


	10. First Night

**(I haven't updated in forever I know and I'm s**_**orryyyy **_**but I was going through a horrible writers block and literally sat in front of my laptop for hours without being able to type anything, I finally got through do and well here's my first chapter in like what a month? It might take me a while to get back into the storyline so I do apologize if the narrative seems a bit weird here and there but well I tried hope you enjoy!)**

Chapter 10-First Night

The first day Misako, Garmadon and Wu spent walking was extremely exhausting for both of the boys. Although they were both in peak physical condition, neither was really used to pushing one foot in front of the other while the weather beat down on any uncovered patch of skin.

And that's without mentioning the bug bites.

While the boys moaned and complained behind her, Misako moved forward without slowing down. She knew the forest they were traveling through really well and,even though her muscles were definetly the weakest of the three, she was well ahead of the boys by the time the moon started to peek through the forest's leaves.

"Can. . . we. . . please. . . stop?" Wu asked, out of breath.

"You know I would usually call him a weakling for wanting to stop but I kinda want a break myself," Garmadon said while scratching what must have been his hundreth bug bite.

Misako looked up at the darkening sky and nodded. "I guess we could stop here,but we should build a fire before the temperature drops even more,"

"I'll get some wood!" both Wu and Garmadon, energy suddenly returning to their bodies at the thought of helping Misako.

Garmadon shot a dark look at his brother while pushing him back. "_I'll _go get it."

"Whatever," Wu shrugged.

"It's just wood. . ."Misako looked back and forth between the brothers, wondering what on earth had gotten into them.

"Yeah wood that I'm going to go get,"Garmadon said, then left.

Feeling annoyed at his brother,Wu sat on small patch of soft grass. When he felt misako walking up behind him Wu finally figured out how lucky he actually was.

He was alone.

With _her._

A small smile crept upon the blonde boy's lips.

"Why do you think you owe your brother?" Misako asked catching Wu off guard, a goofy smile still glued to his childish features.

"Huh?" It took a couple of seconds for the question to register in his brain. "Oh. . . Well if I hadn't been such a scaredy cat I could've gotten my sword and Monty wouldn't have been bit. . ."

"So you think it's your fault he's. . . evil?"

"I wouldn't say evil, I mean he's still him in there somewhere. . . but no I don't _think _it's my fault I _know _it is."

Misako looked at Wu and once again spotted a flash of sadness in his slowly turned towards Misako and their eyes conected. Blue and Green. Without knowing why, Misako felt warmth spread across her cheeks so she quickly turned away deciding it was safer to stare at the stars for now.

". . . Do you belive in destiny?" Misako asked, her voice getting softer.

"Well, yeah I supposse I do," Wu shrugged then looked up at the sky too.

"Well maybe Montgomery, or Garmadon whatever, was meant to be bitten and it would've happened wether you got your sword or not."

"I supposse so. . . Still feels like its my fault though,"

Misako rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to make you feel better you know, but you're too stubborn."

"Ha yeah whatever,"

"I wonder what I'm destined to be though. . ."

"Huh?"

"Don't you ever think about that?" Misako stopped thinking about all the possibilities her future held."I just hope I'm able to make a difference, to be _someone _not just go along with the flow"

"I know what you mean," Wu muttered shyly."I'm sure you're gonna do something awesome one day."

"Pft yeah right,"Misako chuckled softly." I'm not even good at anything, at least you guys know some fancy fighting techniques."

"Well you've been good at them so far."

"Yeah but I don't know _everything_."

"Well then I'll teach you, I'll I'll teach you everything I know,"

Misako looked at him and smiled slightly. "It's a deal then _sensei_."

"Yuck don't call me that," Wu shook his head.

"Well your gonna teach me no?" Misako fluffed up Wu's blonde hair. "You'll be sensei Wu now."

"That sounds retarded," Wu laughed." What am I gonna have to grow a long white beard too?"

Misako cracked up, imaginig Wu with a beard was far too funny." Oh yes yes you'll have to do that."

Garmadon walked back to the others and anger filled his body when the laughter reached his ears. He'd been an idiot leaving his brother alone with Misako. Now that he thought about it Wu had probably been planing to get rid of him all along. He wanted to throw something at Wu. Maybe punch him a couple of times.

He threw the few branches and sticks he had managed to collect hard onto the soft earth. " Sorry to interrumpt your little party."

He couldn't even look at Wu in the eye. Garmadon knew if he saw his brother's face, the laughter still fading away from his features, he would snap. Instead he turned and laid back against a tree facing away from the girl and his idiotic brother.

The anger caused his heart to beat faster and once again, the evil started spreading further into his blood.


	11. Falling

**(Well it's a short chapter but. . . I think you'll like it)**

Chapter 11-Falling

Garmadon pretended to sleep for a couple of hours, though hearing Misako and Wu whispering behind his back kept forcing his anger to rise higher and higher. Once they finally fell asleep Garmadon stood and ran deep into the woods, trying to realese all the anger before in helped the poison gain control. He stopped near a river where he began throwing rocks scaring away all the wildlife that had been curiously approching him.

Slowly he began to relax. Garmadon heard small footsteps behind him but waved it off as an animal, which is why when Misako spoke he was scared out of his wits. "You done with that temper tantrum?"

"Maybe," Garmadon shrugged.

"Thanks for the wood by the way," Misako sat beside him.

Garmadon froze up a little, she was far too close. "Right, yeah "

"Can we go back now? Wu'll get worried,"

His brother's name was the last thing Garmadon wanted to hear. He'd been on the edge for the past few minutes and all he needed was one little push. "Wu!? Who _cares _about Wu!? Is it all about him!? It's always about him isn't it! First father always cared about him more, then all those people in the village treating him like he was some kind of hero! What about _me_? What do _I _get? Stares because of my crimson eyes? Fear because of the venom? It isn't my fault and I'm tired of being treated like crap I have feelings too but no one cares about them no one cares about-"

Misako covered Garmadon's mouth, making his crimson eyes go wide. " The things you just said? I used to feel like that all the time. People would pass me by in the street without even looking as if I was just invisble and I knew _nobody _cared. But it's different with you Garmadon. Someone _does _care. I care."

Garmadon raised his eyebrows and his shoulders relax. Misako slowly moved her hand away from his lips. "You do? Why? You don't even know me and my worst. . ."

Misako shrugged. "I don't know ok? It's just. . . I just care about you,"

Garmadon smiled. "It's because I'm irresistible isn't it?"

Misako chuckled rolling her emerald green eyes. "Can we just go back now?"

She stepped forward into the woods, hoping the darkness would hide the blush rising onto her cheeks. She didn't know why or how but she was falling for Montgomery Garmadon and had been ever since they first laid eyes upon each other.


	12. Trapped

Chapter 12-Trapped

"Wait how exactly are we even going to find the so called scales?" Wu kicked a small rock out of his path. " If it's even real which it probably isn't,"

Misako sighed, starting to doubt the legends herself."Well I don't know but they've got to be underground somewhere Right? Also most of the stories where usually about an underground passage near the middle of the forest. . . We just need to keep going."

"We've been walking for _days _let's just go home, this is hopeless and we all smell worst than a swamp right now," Wu complained, just like he had been complining yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before _that_.

"We aren't going back, Can you really imagine what father'll do if we come back after disapeering for weeks with no good excuse? He'll probably let you off easy but me? He might thing I've gone crazy and lock me up somewhere I don't know. . . But I'm never going back. . . Not unless I find the cure alright!?" Garmadon's crimson eyes flashed slightly brighter.

Misako and Wu locked eyes, silently deciding not to upset Garmadon any further. But how long could they keep going? If the legend turned out to be just a made up story, they would have to turn back eventually. Misako shuddered to think what Garmadon's reaction would be.

Luckily she wouldn't get to know Garmadon's wrath just yet. After a couple of more steps, the three sweaty teenagers stepped into a large clearing. Several blocks of stones surrounded them. The gray aging rocks held deep carvings of strange symbols none of them had ever seen before. In the center of the clearing was a small tunnel, leading deep into the earth.

"Whoa. . .," Wu stepped back, shielding his blue eyes against the punishing sun to see the ruins more clearly.

Misako stepped closer towards the tunnel. Her eyes couldn't see more than a few feet into it, because the thick darkness enveloped every inch of the creepy passage. "This has got to be it."

Garmadon stepped up beside her. "How are we suppossed to find anything in _there_?"

"We're gonna need a torch or something," She turned, taking in her surroundings. "Why don't you and your brother try to make a fire, I'll find something we can use."

He nodded and Misako walked to the area behind the tunnel, trying not to get too distracted by the inscriptions written into the broken blocks of stones. But there was something extremely exciting about being around structures built by older civilizations. Her mind raced with different scenarios of how the people that had built all this had lived. How had their system worked? What kind of religion did they follow? The endless possibilities made her heart race.

_Crunch_

The soft noise brought her mind back to the forest. She looked down to find the source of the sudden noise and her body jumped back, a scream tightening her throat. Beneath her brown combat boots lay the crushed remains of what had once functioned as a hand. Slowly moving her emerald eyes upward she studyed the rest of the body. Before running back to where the guys had hopefully already started a fire, Misako spotted a wooden torch held by the skeleton's other hand.

"I supposse you won't be needing this anymore. . ." Ignoring the alarm bells ringing in her brain, she grab hold of the torch and pulled until it broke free. Then, still slightly spooked, she half trotted to the guys.

"Nice! Where'd you get that?" Wu stepped forward taking the torch off her hands then making sure to brush his fingers against Misako's hand as he returned it.

"Just found it," Misako shrugged not knowing if the guys would get all protective and force her to stay out of the tunnel if she confessed anything about the dead body. She bend down towards the small fire to allow the torch to light up.

Garmadon reached for the torch but Misako moved it away. "I'll go first,"

The exciment in Misako's body was strong. She was about to go into a tunnel from legends, who knows what kind of history she'd find there!

"Well. . . Alright," Garmadon allowed Misako to step forward event though he had a sick feeling about letting her walk into the tunnel first.

Misako stepped inside, Holding the torchlight ahead of her . The wind blew in from behind her causing and eerie sound to echo through the tunnel. The fire wavered slightly, splashing light to the left and right sides. Something in the wall caught Misako's eyes so she turned, illuminating the right side of the tunnel to reveal a long red mark streaked across the old rock.

_It's probably old paint, maybe a warning of some kind _She stepped back a bit _It's not blood Misako, you're just spooked_

A strong tremor ran beneath her feet and Misako turned to face the guys. Her eyes widened as the shaking got stronger and the tunnel's ceiling started to cave in.

"Misako watch out!" Wu's voice turned into a squeak when he saw a big rock fall right above Misako's head. The girl managed to move, but the rock fell flat onto the ground causing more and more parts of the old tunnel to fall, blocking Misako from the exit and the guys.

"Misako!" She heard Garmadon's voice the felt him pounding on the rocks. "Misako are you alright!?"

She held up her hand to a throbbing pain on the side of her head. Her fingers jumped away when they came upon something warm and sticky. Misako clutched the torch tightly refusing to look at the substance her fingers had found. Trying to control the panic in her voice she managed to answer Garmadon's question. "I'm fine!"

"God what are we gonna _do!?_"Wu's voice sounded on the verge of tears.

Misako knew it would be hours before the brother's could move enough rocks to set her free. She also knew they didn't really have time to waste. "I'll keep going and see whats on this side. . . You guys keep trying to move the rocks."

"She she can't do that," Wu squeaked."She can't just go she can't-"

Misako heard a loud smack followed by an angry _shut up_ from Garmadon.

"Just becareful,"Garmadon said, surprised at his own selfishness. He knew the safest thing for Misako would be for her to stay put but he wanted her to go on just in case the first ingredient for his cure was anywhere in there.

Miskao nodded even though she knew no one could see her. Holding onto the torch for dear life, Misako walked into the awaiting darkness.


	13. Shadows

**(Late night Monday upload because I've had to clean the house pretty much all day and because I really needed to upload already!)**

Chapter 13-Shadows

Misako's steps echoed throughout the tunnel, sending goosebumps up and down her trembling skin. The flames danced on the torch, flickering dangerously as if they were planning to go out in the worst possible moment.

Her heart hammered painfully against her ribcage, pulsating faster than normal due to fear and the excesive amount of adrenaline traveling through her blood. The pain on her head was growing with the second, causing black dots to dance in and out of her vision.

"This was a really really stupid idea," Misako whispered to herself, trying to breathe normally. She was curious as to what she would find at the end of her journey, but part of her feared that the tunnel,old as it was, had collapsed in the other side as well, dooming Misako to drowning in the darkness.

One of the things that kept a small flame of hope in Misako's soul was the water she felt rushing beneath her, rubbing itself agaisnt her combat boots. The water had to go _somewhere _and hopefully that somewhere would end up being the exit.

And hopefully Misako would make it before the light of the torch went out.

The fire had started to shudder more and more with every step the green eyed girl took. It threw multiple shadows against the wall which appeered to move and close in on Misako's small body due to the violent way her arm shook.

But there was one shadow that seemed to follow her. No matter from what angle the light shone,it stood meanancinly behind her. Misako didn't quite notice it at first. But after a while it begin to pop out at her peripheral vision, for it was far darker and thicker than the rest of the shadows.

She tried to ignore it, waving it off as an effect of her paranoia. But the shadow sat there at the side of her eyes, causing the fear in her body to grow stronger.

Misako's muscles refused to move now.

She could feel warm breath stroking the her pale neck.

Misako's body shuddered as she slowly turned to the side, where the shadow had grown larger.

She ignored the warnings pulsating against her brain as she rotated to face whatever was behind her shivering body.

Misako was faced with absolute darkness, for the weak torchlight had died at last.


	14. The path of Jealousy

**(So it took a lot of re-writes to do this chapter because it just didn't feel right, finally I just came upon a weird idea and even though it was not what I planned at all and it does change the story a bit.. . . I think I really liked it,hope you do too P.S Yes it's finally a long chapter!)**

Chapter 14-The path of Jealousy

Garmadon ran against the rocks, slamming his shoulder agaisnt the barrier with all his strenght. Once again, all he managed to do was bruise his skin while the blocked tunnel remained the same. " We have to find a way to move the stupid rocks!"

Wu sat back, hugging his knees and watching his brother trying to move the rocks by running into them. He knew his brother's efforts were hopeless, but since he didn't have a plan himself he didn't want to mention anything to Garmadon. Better that he released his anger in a wall of rocks than in Wu's body.

In the end, Garmadon's body lost the battle. His arms and shoulders were covered in bruises and his legs were too tired to hold up his body weight. He sat back against the rocks, feeling defeated.

Wu looked up at his brother. "What are gonna do now?"

"I don't know!" Garmadon shouted, kicking his leg in frustration. "Why don't _you _try to think of something for a change?"

The younger sibling looked back down. "Maybe there's an opening on the other side and she can get out and find us..?"

"Oh yes!" Garmadon faked a laugh." And maybe we'll get super powers and break through the rock!"

"Hey I'm just trying to. . " Wu looked up, a small frown weighing down on his blonde eyebrows." That's it!"

"What's it?" Garmadon looked at his brother.

"We can break the rock with powers!" Wu jumped up in a dramatic way.

"Ok you've finally gone crazy," The older brother rolled his glowing crimson eyes.

"No no you idiot," Wu ran towards the rocks blocking his path to the girl that made his heart race. "We can use _spinjitzu_"

Garmadon stared hard at his brother, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. They had never managed to do anything near what their father called 'spinjitzu'. Sure they had trained non-stop for 10 years and s_ure _they had been forced to endure mental training as well. But neither of them had actually done anything. They didn't know how to awaken the power which now slept deep within their souls.

The hands of the crimson eyed boy turned into powerful fists. Spinjitzu was the only answer now, and he was going to find a way to use the power inside him one way or another.

"You're right for a change," Garmadon stood, walking to the wall of rocks once more. "We're gonna have to figure out how to use spinjitzu if we want to rescue Misako."

Wu nodded standing beside his brother. "Well we've seen father do it more than a hundred times haven't we? It can't be that hard"

The youngest sibling closed his eyes and tried to focus, trying to feel some kind of energy within himself. He swung his arms back then forced them forward sending his small body spinning. Yet no powerful tornado materialized around him, All little Wu managed to do was fall on his butt and send his mind into a dizzy headache.

Garmadon couldn't help but chuckle."My turn,"

The oldest sibling mimicked his brother and closed his eyes. He felt stupid, standing there while Misako was in there somewhere. He had an urge to go back to punching the wall of rocks until they yielded to his stregth. But he knew that was pointless. He knew that this was pretty much the only way to save Misako.

He closed his eyes a bit tighter. The darkness behind his eyelids was showered with a soft purple light. He felt a bolt of energy shoot up his arms, tightening his chest and crushing his lungs. Garmadon snapped his eyes open, a bit terrified of what had just occured. Had he gotten close to his inner power? If so was it suppossed to hurt? He had never thought about the fact that using his own energy would inflict pain upon his body.

"Why didn't you spin? There were purple sparks fliying up your arm!"Wu exclaimed, eyes wide admiring his brother.

"Really?" Garmadon looked at his arms. They looked no different than before but there was no denying that he had triggered s_omething _within him. He closed his eyes again and forced himself to focus. This time the light came faster, and it was far brighter than before.

The energy fired up his arms once more. His chest tightened with pain but he held on, trying to push the energy outwards. Then the pain was liften from his body, replaced by a powerful wave of inmeasurable power. He felt like he could move mountains, lift valleys and vaporize oceans with a flick of his hands

He felt tempted to leave. He didn't need a stupid cure. In fact, there was absolutly _nothing _to cure in the first place! The evil wasn't a disease! It was a helping hand, allowing him to shoot to the top of the world crushing anyone or anything that tried to stand against him. He would be capable of conquering Ninjago making everyone bow at the one and only _Lord _Garmadon!

There was nothing holding him back. He would leave his brother and the girl behind and start his journey to. . . Garmadon's mind hesitated when an image of Misako was forced upon his brain. He couldn't leave her behind. He didn't know why but something about her forced the evil in his heart back, allowing him to think clearly again.

Remembering what he was trying to do in the first place, he opened his eyes. While he still felt the power running through his body, Garmadon swung his arms back then forward sending his body spinning just like Wu had done. Except this time a tornado whipped around Garmadon's body. It was weak and hard to control at first, but after a few seconds Garmadon gained enough strenght to steer it toward the wall of rocks. Once he crashed through and created an opening, he stopped the tornado and fell to his knees.

Wu ran through the opening."Wow. . . You actually did it!"

Even though Wu's voice was cloaked with amazement, there was a strong jealousy hidden at its core. Wu still couldn't get over the fact that his brother topped him at everything and now he had managed to use a power Wu couldn't even touch yet.

"Yeah. . " Garmadon allowed himself a proud smile followed by a small laugh. He hadn't only discovered how to use a new power, but he'd beaten away the evil once more. " Yeah I did it, "

"Well we've gotta find Misako but there's no way we're getting through without some light," Wu started to turn but a loud, terrified scream echoing from behind him froze his body in an instant.

A wave of adrenaline shot through Garmadon's body, allowing him to recover his energy much faster. "That was Misako! We don't have time for a light!"

Wu nodded and followed his brother into the darknening tunnel and trying to ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach that increased with every step. Why had Misako screamed? She didn't seem like the kind of girl who would be terrified enough of the dark to randomly scream. Besides she'd had a torch with her, and even if it _had _gone out Misako wouldn't have screamed unless something was really wrong.

They were forced to stop running once there was only total darkness surrounding them. Garmadon reached for the wall and walked slowly, allowing his palm to feel the rough side of the tunnel before stepping forward. He felt his younger brother clinging onto his shirt tightly, weighing Garmadon down. After feeling small fearful shakes coming from his brother's arms he decided against pushing him away. Garmadon might have been slightly evil, but he still had duties as the eledest sibling.

"How much longer?" Wu's voice pierced the silence.

"I don't know, I can't see anything."Garmadon continued walking, worried that it might be too late to save Misako from whatever trouble had befallen her.

The continued in silence for a couple of steps. Then Wu stopped walking, letting go of his brother's shirt. "Do you see that?"

Even though Garmadon couldn't see what his brother was pointing at, if he was pointing at all, there was only one thing he could be talking about. Not too far away from them, A soft light splashed against the side of the rocky tunnel.

"That must be Misako!" Wu squeaked then broke into a run.

"Wait you moron!" Garmadon ran after him, not sure if the light really meant Misako was near. He was sure he'd hear her scream so she wouldn't exactly be walking down the tunnel like nothing had happened.

Wu, whose body was smaller and lighter, was far faster than Garmadon. It was about the only thing he could do better than his brother, but his only talent was working against him this time. While he stared hard at the light ahead, his eyes weren't focused on the rocky ground he was stepping on.

His foot hit a rock full force sending him flying forward, smacking his face hard against the ground. The world around Wu came in and out of focus, and there was a loud ringing in his ears.

"Idiot! I told you to wait!" Garmadon pulled his brother up into a standing position, flinching at the blood cascading from Wu's head.

Wu pushed him away, regaining his balance and forcing his two legs to stand on their own. Ignoring the pounding pain on his skull he took a couple steps forward. There was no way he was gonna look weak when they rescued Misako. "I'm fine I'm fine!"

Garmadon stared at his pale brother, then shrugged. If the idiot boy wanted to pass out and be worthless while rescuing Misako, well it was fine by him. Then Garmadon could have all the glory.

They stepped into the pool of light and took in the incredible sight. The light was emerging from multiple lanterns, made out of skulls. Whether the skulls were real or not neither of the brother's could tell. The lanterns lit up a big room in the cave. The ceiling was incredibly high, and covered with stalactites looking dangerously sharp. The walls of the room were filled with holes, as if a large creature had digged itself in and out of the room countless times.

Beneath their feet the ground crackled, and Garmadon lowered his eyes. The floor was veiled in the white bones of countless dead animals. Garmadon gagged a little, not wanting to know what kind of creature had done this.

That's when he saw her. Misako's uncounssious body looked small and defenseless trapped within the walls a cage. He ran closer, followed by a dizzy Wu who could see nothing more than a blur of sharp colors.

"Misako!"He rattled the bars of the wooden cage, trying to fight his way in. "Misako!"

Wu would've laughed at the way his brother's voice had gotten extremely high pitched had he not been as worried about Misako. He tripped forward and fell against the cage, making his headache about ten times worst.

"Wu you're definetly not alright," Garmadon pushed his brother aside trying to continue examining the cage for a weakspot. "Just stay out of my way,"

"No no I can help I'm sssmart," Wu tried to push Garmadon away but only managed to fall onto his face. Finding it too hard to get his muscles to cooperate, he decided to lay there for a couple of seconds instead.

Garmadon shook his head. He would have to deal with his obviously deranged brother later. Inside the cage Misako began to stir. Without being able to stop himself he squeacked. "You're okay!"

It took a couple of seconds for Misako's vision to work properly, Going from absolute darkness to a brightened room was quite hard to do. The first thing she saw was two bright crimson eyes staring at her with concern. She felt blush rise to her cheeks when his intense eyes locked on hers. No one had ever looked at her that way before.

"And. . and you're here." She forced her body to sit up.

"Well. . . Of course I'm here I said I'd get you out didn't I?" Garmadon smiled sweetly.

To avoid anymore blushing catastrophes she focused her mind on Wu, Who had managed to sit up and was staring hard at the ground, as if there was nothing in the world that was more interesting than it. "What's wrong with _him_?"

"Oh he hit his head on the way here," Garmadon muttered, trying to push away the jealousy at the fact that she wasn't entirely focused on him. "The real question is, how are we gonna get you out?"

"Shouldn't. . . shouldn't the questiong be." Wu blabbered standing up.

"Shouldn't the question be _what _Wu?" Garmadon spat, holding back from smacking his brother for stealing the spotlight of Misako's eyes.

It took a moment for Wu's brain to refocus. "Shouldn't the question be what put her in there?"

"That's actually a good point," He turned towards a frowning Misako.

"I don't know," She finally said. " It was dark and all I felt was something tightening around me, then I screamed and I must've passed out."

"Well whatever it was it's not here now and we had better get out before it decides to come back." Garmadon didn't feel capable of using spinjitzu again, so he looked around for something they could use to free Misako. His eyes froze in a glowing pedestal surrounded by a sick looking green liquid. "What is that _thing_?"

Wu and Misako turned in unison. All Wu could see was a green glow but Misako was able to take in all the details. Her eyes widened in recognition. "I think that's what we came for in the first place,"

That forced the focus back into Wu's eyes. So a couple of feet away lay one of the ingridients for the cure his brother would need. The cure that would wash away all the evil, thus making him the perfect little prince for Misako. A strong pang of jealousy told him he couldn't allow that. He couldn't allow his brother to take the girl so easily. Wu shooed the bad thoughts away from his head. He was thinking crazy, there was no way he'd be capable of denying his brother the chance to be normal again.

Or could he?

"What's that green stuff though?" Garmadon stepped closer to it and kicked a small bone into it. The bone disintegrated with a soft fizzling sound. "Of course it's acid. . . Couldn't have been just water could it?"

"You try to find a way across I'll free Misako," Wu encouraged his brother.

Garmadon nodded then started to look around for a way to reach his prize. He noticed the island of rock the pedestal was sitting on connected to the back wall so he'd easily reach the part of his cure by climbing onto the side of wall. Of course, one little slip would bring certain death but Garmadon tried not to think about that.

Behind him, Wu tried smacking the lock on the cage with bones since his small fingers weren't talented with the art of lockpicking.

"There's a lot of blood on your face you know," Misako pointed out trying to break through the heavy silence.

"Uh yeah," Wu puffed out his not exactly muscled chest. " I'm alright though, I can take a lot of pain and still stand tall!"

Misako rolled her eyes, lips curving up into a smile. "I bet."

Garmadon jumped down onto the hard rock then looked into the pedestal. WIthin it, lay one golden scale, the size of Garmadon's hand. He picked it up gently noticing how incredibly light it felt.

Then a strong tremor slammed Garmadon back against the rocky wall.

He looked jumped up, ready for whatever threath was coming. From one of the large holes in the wall, slithered a gigantic centipide. Its multiple thick legs digged into the rock with ease as it move downwards, Heading directly for Garmadon's body.

Garmadon's body felt froze as the hideous centipide's face got larger and larger. Its shining black eyes reflected Garmadon in excellent detail. The centipide's antenna leaned in closer, until one stroked Garmadon's pale cheek, digging into his skin a bringing out a line of blood.

"Garmadon!" Misako's terrified scream brought him back to his senses. He stared into the fanged face of the large insect then began to quickly climb out the wall. The centipide stared at his prey, tilting its head in curiosity deciding to allow his food to run a little before reeling it back in.

With the face of death below and behind him, Garmadon had to think _fast_. His hands were starting to get sweaty, Making it harder for him to climb up. The first thing his mind told him was to get Misako and Wu out of the way before anything happened to them.

"Wu! How's that cage coming?" Garmadon yelled loudly, but never stopped climbing.

Wu shook his head and looked away from the monster inches away from him. "It's coming it's coming!"

"Good just get back to the tunnel and get Misako out of here, I'll figure something out!"

The centipide turned back towards Wu, clicking its fangs in exciment at having another treat apart from the one on the wall. It turned back towards its first prey and was surprised to see him almost at the top of the centipide's cozy home. Deciding it was time to feed, the insect dug its feet into the rock and climbed up after his dinner.

A plan had formed in Garmadon's mind. It didn't quite promise that he would ever see the light of day, but it would save the others and if he was gonna go down he was going down in an act of goodness, proving that the great devourer hadn't had any effect on his soul.

The shakings coming from the wall told Garmadon the centipede was already on his tail, meaning he didn't have a lot of time. Looking at the stalactites, he closed his eyes and jumped miraculously managing to grab onto the closest stalactite.

Garmadon looked below him, almost screaming when he saw the Centipede's face much closer than he had anticipated. Bracing himself from impact, Garmadon held out tight ignoring the complaints in his muscles.

The centiped lunged, but its teeth never wrapped around the tasty human body like it had planned. Instead, the creature faced death as the sharp rock when straight down its throath, then creating an opening through its head.

Garmadon chuckled, not daring to belive his plan had worked and he was till alive and breathing. Then he realized he had relaxed a moment too soon. Garmadon was now more than 30 feet about safe ground, with no strenght to climb back down. He looked down and spotted the small figures of his brother and Misako. He could almost feel the worry pulsing from their bodies, praying that he was still alive.

"Well. . . I guess I have no right to give up just yet." He told himself then looked at the Centipede's twisted body, which somewhat resembled a slide. A long, dangerous and disgusting slide but it was a slide nontheless. Holding tightly onto the Golden Scale he had recovered from the pedestal Garmadon jumped once more.

He closed his eyes tightly, not daring to see death in the eye in case he had missed the insects body. Then he felt an impact on his back and he felt his body sliding down at incredible, but not deadly, speed. Garmadon hit the ground hard feeling the bones on the ground digging at his sides.

Slowly he opened his eyes, worried that he might see the gates of heaven opening before him. Misako's face was leaning down a small frown of worry in her angelic face.

_This might not be heaven, but she sure looks like an angel_ Garmadon thought, making himself chuckle softly.

Beside Misako stood Wu, who was staring at a shinning thing on the ground. He bend down to pick it up and he recognized it as the scale that had put them through all this trouble. The scale that would bring his brother back to normal. He clutched it tightly, until he drew blood from his hand.

Misako helped Garmadon up gently, not knowing how to express the happiness she felt inside at seeing him alive and well.

Feeling uncomfortable heat rising onto his cheeks Garmadon tried his best to push away the awkward atmosphere. " I had it all under control you know, I'm not only irresistible but I'm also-"

But Misako didn't care what else Garmadon would call himself. She rolled her bright green eyes and figured out the only right way to say thank you in a situation like this. Misako held onto Garmadon's shirt then pulled him down to her waiting lips.

Garmadon's world exploded into a mess of sensations. There was happiness, lighting up his world with the fact that Misako was his. Desire sparked up in his lips while love made his heart beat faster. And for the first time ever Garmadon couldn't feel the evil inside.

Beside Misako and Garmadon, stood Wu looking surprisingly calm. Somehow he knew this was bound to happen one way or another. But he didn't see this as a defeat. His jealousy told him he still held al the card, waiting patienly within his bleeding left hand. It would be so easy to destroy Garmadon's world by throwing the scale into the destructive acid. It would take less than a second.

And why shouldn't he do it? After all, the only thing Garmadon was good at was ruining Wu's life. First beating him up in training, squashing his self-esteem to a pulp. The by acomplishing Spinjitzu first showing off his stupid power. And now it came to this, Garmadon getting in the way of Wu and his girl.

Wu allowed jealousy to cloud his thoughts. It would feel so good to be able to stand up to his elder brother, showing him who was truly the best by condemming him to a life of evil, a life which Misako would not be part of.

Garmadon released his lips from the kiss enjoying the fact that his life would now be perfect. He'd have the cure, He'd have Misako and that was all he needed. Then he looked at his brother and his perfect moment ended when Wu's arm threw the scale in a perfect arc, until it evaporized in the acid before anything could be done.


	15. Pain & Gain

Chapter 15-Pain & Gain

Wu watched as the golden scaled soared through the cavern's thick atmosphere, Its glow flashing throughout the walls. He watched it dissolved into nothing while in the arms of the deadly acid. His body went numb when he realized what his jealousy had caused.

The young blue eyed boy stayed still, waiting for the blow that was sure to come from his olde brother. Maybe Garmadon's anger would pass the limit this time. Maybe his mind would snap and yield to the evil once and for all. Maybe Wu was seconds away from being murdered by his only sibling.

First came the angry shouts. Garmadon bombarded Wu's ears with insults, each more heartbreaking than the last. Wu stood there, taking it all in knowing that he deserved each second of this emotional beatdown. He'd let himself get carried away by emotions and his actions had destroyed his brother's world.

Wu remembered one of his father's most persistent quotes. His father's voiced echoed in his mind, momentarely blocking off Garmadon's.

_Learn from your mistakes._

Then his Garmadon's voice calmed a bit,the evil urged him to tear his brother apart with his bare hands but Misako's hand was tightening in his shoulders, reminding him that the less he acted upon his anger, the slower the evil would flow through him and the longer he would be able to enjoy his life in her company. So even though he would have liked nothing else that to murder his brother in the worst possible way, he held back, for Misako's sake. Still, he couldn't help but mutter the words that would serve as a final blow to Wu's heart.

" I thought you were different Wu, I thought you really cared about me and you would never treat me like some monster. I thought that you'd do all on your power to fix what your lack of bravery did to me all those years ago. . . I thought _maybe _I'd have a brother to rely on throughout the rocky path that my life had become. But I was wrong. I _have _no brother."

Wu looked down, flinching each time Garmadon's words pierced his heart. He blinked away a couple of tears, telling himself he didn't deserve to cry. He was a monster and he deserved to deal with the turmoil of emotions inside him without the relief tears could bring. Something clicked on Wu's brain as his level of wisdom grew slightly. He promised himself that from now on, it would be mind over heart. He would never yield to his emotions again. He would do what was best no matter what he would have to sacrifice.

**(So yes it's short but I'm barely getting used to forcing myself to remember to update in time! School starts for me this monday so I wouldn't be surprised if my chapters were on the short side for a couple of weeks. I'm still gonna try my best I promisesss)**


	16. Always

**(Well here's my first attempt at a pretty much all lovey dovey chapter. From now on (now that they're finally together) It'll pretty much be all like this, though hopefully the chapters will get longer the more i get used to romance, still hope you guys enjoy)**

Chapter 16-Always

Garmadon laid back against the grass looking intently into the soft blue sky towering above him. The clouds traveled carelessly across his vision, pushed forward by the soft breeze. Laying on top of Garmadon's right arm was Misako whose hair was pulled back in a loose braid. It had been three months since Misako had kissed him, but thinking of it still made Garmadon's heart race faster.

"That one definetly looks like a duck,"Misako smiled, pointing to a small cloud.

"To me it looks like. . ." Garmadon frowned trying to turn on his imagination, but failing in the process. " looks like a white blur."

Misako chuckled, rolling her eyes. She propped herself up with one elbow and looked down at Garmadon's handsome face. "Really, if you're gonna be so unoriginal you might as well just say it looks like a cloud."

"Remind me why we're doing this again." He answered, enjoying every moment he got to see the sunlight sparkle in Misako's green eyes.

"Because it's fun and relaxing."

Garmadon held back from rolling his eyes. "Well if it's fun and relaxing you're looking for I've got a better idea."

He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling Misako's lips onto his. He felt a pulse of warm blood rising into the girl's cheeks and he smiled. No matter how many times their lips touched, each kiss always seemed different, special and unique.

"I do like your idea better." Misako mirrored Garmadon's smile. "But it's getting dark we needa go back."

"Is the girl that tried to steal the golden weapons afraid to miss her curfew?" Garmadon sat up, pulling Misako along with him.

"Your dad was nice enough to allow a complete stranger to live in his monastery, the least I can do is follow his rules."

They stood, and Garmadon gently took his girlfriend's hand. "Misako you don't have to be such a good girl all the time you know."

"Psh, you know that's one of the things you like about me." She replied, holding onto his hand as the slowly headed back to the monastery.

"Wrong," Garmadon said. "It's one of the things I _love _about you."

Garmadon's words froze Misako's lips into a goofy smile, and she stayed quiet the rest of the way thinking about how lucky she was to have winded up where she was. Garmadon, on the other hand, wondered why the world hated him so. Why would it give him the perfect girl along with the knowledge that someday, when the evil took control of his heart, she would be taken away.

They arrived at the top of the torturous stairs leading up to the monastery and Misako turned towards Garmadon. The smile within her features vanished as she read the faint sadness in Garmadon's face. "Hey you alright?"

Garmadon cursed in his mind. He hated how his face was such an open book, publishing his emotions for anyone to read. He didn't want to ruin Misako's day with his fears. "It's nothing"

The green eyed girl crossed her arms. " Montgomery Garmadon you had better tell me whats going on through that stubborn skull of yours."

Garmadon sighed. "It's just that. . . I love being with you, I love it more that I've ever loved anything but. . . What about when I turn into a full time villian? I don't want to hurt you but I won't be able to change what I'll become."

"You know I'm pretty sure you'll never be able to hurt me." Misako smiled at Garmadon. "And maybe, you won't be able to hurt other people either you know why? Because I'll always stand beside you, No matter what you do or what you feel. I promess I'll stick around to help you always be as perfect as you are now."

Garmadon rolled his eyes at how corny it all sounded, nevertheless he felt reassured at the promise of having someone by his side. "Always?"

Miskao pushed Garmadon's brown hair away from his glowing crimson eyes. "Always."


	17. Learning and Failing

**(Hello there! Since this is my first story in which I can't focus on you know action and all, I'm just gonna shamelessly ask a question. . .I don't want them to grow up just yet, so what would you like me to write about them while they're still teens? Any ideas are good! Just trying to improve my romance writing here, and what better way than by asking for help from my fellow fanfictioners? This chapter is mainly because I don't wanna ask something of you guys without you know giving something in return. What I'm trynna say is that it's prettay short (Like 0MG-this-is-so-small-I-want-to-cry short), but if you guys help with ideas I'll update tomorrow too )**

Chapter 17-Learning and Failing

"Misako you have to _focus_." Garmadon muttered impatiently. " Close your eyes and find the power inside you, _then _you'll be able to do spinjitzu. And Wu, Stop trying to spin you obiously have no power in you."

After three months after what Garmadon had begun to call '_THE _day', The day he had almost touched heaven thanks to Misako's lips and the day all his hope of being normal and happy had been vanquished by his brother, He had began talking to Wu once again. Unlike Misako,however, Garmadon made sure to remind Wu every second of every day of every week that he was most definetly _not _forgiven.

"I _am _focusing Garmadon!" Misako replied, equally frustrated. "It's just not working for me at all."

"Well I don't know maybe you can't do spinjitzu." Garmadon sat back against the wall."Wouldn't surprise me if I was the only one strong enough to do it."

"I'm pretty sure we can all do it. " Wu muttered shyly, his happy-go-lucky self had been destroyed the very day he had allowed jealousy to overwhelm him. "We just gotta keep trying."

"Right." Misako said then went back to trying. She was begining to feel bad for Wu now, He was genuinly sorry for what he'd done and she was sure there wasn't a moment in which he wasn't weighed down by regret. But he had pretty much destroyed a life, and though she had stopped hating him, Misako didn't think he'd ever look at Wu the same way again.


End file.
